Talk:Deadly Bloom
Explosion Resistance/immunity? Went to farm Henry immediately after acquiring this shield, I noticed that the Nitro Stalkers are completely unable to harm me while I'm wearing this shield. Will test some more against grenades once I find a pure explosive one. MagicMarbles (talk) 20:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Just killed myself with a Mirv, so I'm leaning towards Resistance. Also, finding a straight explosive grenade mod around Overlook is a bit harder than expected. MagicMarbles (talk) 20:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Free Second Wind? Can anyone confirm that, if an enemy is killed by the health nova, this grants an automatic second wind? ? Or does this not count towards a second wind?Chuckmoney (talk) 00:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm this. It has happened many times for me, when the nova goes off and kills a near by enemy I pop back up from 2nd wind. there is a small time delay between when you run out of HP and when the nova goes off. if you die many times in a row in a short period your fight for your life bar can drain before the nova goes off. (I did alot of testing with this shield lol) Lenorilla (talk) 22:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Amazingly good at level 50? I'm not sure why, but when I got this shield at level 50 it still manages to be the biggest shield size and fastest recharge of any shield I have found yet (excluding Pangolin shields). Is anyone else on the same boat?Tombot (talk) 22:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how, but when I was playing the mission X marks the spot, in one of the pirate chests with skull and crossbones I got this level 50 shield. It was with a few other green rarity items. Is this a glitch, or can quest items be found in chests normally? King Raven 317 (talk) 22:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Just got it from pyro pete the ultra invincible now Seems to be a normal drop then?King Raven 317 (talk) 01:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I found one from a locker on Captain Scarlett boat, lvl 50 average stats. 22:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) My file was deleted for some reason? Said it was 'uncategorized'. It was the level 41 Deadly Bloom that used to be on the variant chart (it still lists my variant there, just without an associated image now). Not sure what was up with categorization. I just uploaded it, and posted it on the variant chart, listing the stats as per the table format. What did I do wrong? Kage No Shi (talk) 15:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :there is a template on your talk page that explains this. note that chopper iamge is eligible for deletion also. Category:Images of weapons will do fine. 16:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. But it's a bit ridiculous to delete the image because of that, when it's in use, when adding a category themselves would probably be just as fast, if not faster. Just adds more steps to the process, forcing me to replace it, or for someone to delete all references to it on pages that use it if I'm annoyed enough not to be bothered to re-up it. I'll go edit my images and tag them, I guess. Kage No Shi (talk) 17:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) either people add categories or admins have to add over one hundred categories to images per month. its in the policies now. 18:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not suggesting that people don't add categories themselves, but it's the sort of thing that's easily missed. Just seems a bit ridiculous to delete the image, rather than add categories which would probably be faster than deleting it anyway, and deleting an image in use just leads to more mess to clean up, doesn't it? Personally, I'd suggest a policy of deleting images not in use after X number of days if one doesn't already exist, and maybe posting a suggestion on the front page that the community edit in missing categories to uncategorized images (is there a page that lists all uncategorized images?)? How many images without categories are around usually? Just my $0.05 (pennies have been discontinued up here XD) Kage No Shi (talk) 17:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC)